


Helfen

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Caring, Drabble, Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Scars, Sharing a Bed, Worry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Einander helfen, wenn man gebraucht wird. Und dann sind da die Sorgen ... (Vins POV)





	Helfen

**Author's Note:**

> Hier wieder eine kleine mögliche PostCanon-Szene und wieder etwas schwerere Kost. Inspiriert von gleich zwei Werken der lieben mcicioni, der ich herzlich danken möchte :) ... Hoffe, es gefällt euch.

Heute waren wir ständig auf den Beinen. Und als wir schließlich im Bett liegen, schmerzt meine alte Narbe. Wie lange ist das jetzt schon her? 20 Jahre? Ich reibe leicht darüber. Hilft nicht wirklich.

„Das haben wir gleich“, sagst du und stehst auf; nicht ganz so geschmeidig wie früher, jünger werden wir beide nicht. Du tränkst ein Tuch mit kaltem Wasser, wringst es aus und legst es mir vorsichtig auf. Ja, das ist besser … 

Wir liegen noch ein wenig da, stumm aneinandergeschmiegt. 

Dann spannst du dich an und hustest. Lange und angestrengt. Mal wieder. Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich.


End file.
